Posters
These are quests for items bearing the likenesses of known personalities. These quests are optional and players may choose not to participate by simply not picking up the quest items. There are several types of Celebrity Quests that players may undertake and the methods of completing the quests differ slightly but all have the same principle. Collect the broken Fragments and assemble them in the Horadric Cube to form the quest item. The Fragments may be found on any map, dropped by any monster on any game difficulty. However, some specific Fragments will tend to drop more often from certain monsters in certain areas. Just doing the same maps over and over again does not guarantee that you will find all the Fragments to complete a quest – you will have to roam the maps. Maybe even go to those places that most players tend to ignore. Celebrity Quest items are a class unto themselves and as such do not obey the crafting rules commonly used in other parts of this mod. Celebrity Quest items resemble charms in that they have to be placed in your inventory in order to activate their powerful attributes. Celebrity Quest items do not have sockets nor can sockets be crafted to them or added in any way. Demon Keys have no effect on them either. Any attempt to do unrecognized crafting with a Celebrity item or any Celebrity Fragments will have unpleasant results. The only recipes that will work on Celebrity Items are the ones documented in this section which are specific to Celebrity Quest items. There are two classes of Celebrity Quest items: Minor Celebrity Minor Celebrity Quest items are easier to assemble but are also less powerful. The Minor Celebrity items each consist of three Fragments (found in Normal difficulty only). However, finding the specific three Fragments will be challenging. There are many different Minor Celebrity items. Once the three Fragments have been located, the Minor Celebrity Poster can be assembled by transmuting them in the Horadric Cube. In the following recipe, "MCF" stands for "Minor Celebrity Fragment." * MCF Top + MCF Middle + MCF Bottom-> Minor Celebrity Poster Links to stats for Minors and Albums: * List of Minor Posters. * List of Album Posters. Major Celebrity Major Celebrity Quest items are far more powerful than the Minor Quest items and are more difficult to locate and assemble. The major Fragments are found only on Nightmare and Hell difficulties. For the Major Celebrity items, the Fragments do not assemble to form the items themselves – rather the Fragments are combined to create Top and Bottom Wear items. There are male and female Major Celebrities. The males have male Wear items – T-shirts and boxers while the females have . . . well, you can ascertain what for yourself. One player did make the comment, “this mod has everything but Carmen Electra’s underwear” – well, that’s not the case anymore. These Wear Fragments also come in various colors. Only the same Wear Fragments of the same color will transmute into a completed Wear Item. Combining a male Top Wear item with a male Bottom Wear item will transmute to a Major Celebrity Poster. Are you confused yet??? Well, how about an example: * Male Top Fragments (4) -> Male Top Wear Item * Male Bottom Fragments (4) -> Male Bottom Wear Item * Male Top and Male Bottom -> Male Celebrity Poster List of Major Posters. Transformation Recipes These recipes will allow players some flexibility in manipulating/re-rolling Celebrity items. The only recipes that will work on Celebrity Items are the ones documented in this section which are specific to Celebrity Quest items. Can’t get enough of your favorite Celebrity from the Poster-sized picture? Well, here’s an option to expand the 4x6 Poster to a 6x9 Wallpaper. Take a screen capture and prove it to your friends. While the Celebrity Items are in Wallpaper form, no attributes or bonuses are active. Please note that expanding Posters to Wallpapers will reset the Poster attributes to the default Poster attributes – any modifications to the Poster’s stats will be lost. * Celebrity Poster + Potion ---> Celebrity Wallpaper * Celebrity Wallpaper + Key ---> Celebrity Poster Keep finding the same Fragments over and over again? Too many mismatched pieces? Or, wanna change your Poster options? Well, here are some recipes that offer an alternative to searching under every rock: * Celebrity Fragment x 3 ---> random Celebrity Fragment or Fragment * Celebrity Fragment Male x 3 ---> random Celebrity Fragment Male * Celebrity Fragment Female x 3 ---> random Celebrity Fragment Female * Celebrity Thumbnail x 3 ---> random Celebrity Thumbnail * Celebrity Thumbnail Male x 3 ---> random Celebrity Thumbnail Male * Celebrity Thumbnail Female x 3 ---> random Celebrity Thumbnail Female Players should note that Posters cannot be directly re-rolled. Rather, the Posters have to be reduced to Thumbnails which can then be re-rolled to generate new Posters when expanded. For more information about that, see the Thumbnail Recipes page. The only recipes guaranteed to work on Celebrity Items are the ones documented in this section which are specific to Celebrity Quest items and the Thumbnail Recipes.